The trend toward smaller electronic components in recent years has resulted in higher packing densities and higher speeds of semiconductor devices mounted thereon. Accordingly, the amount of heat generated from semiconductor devices has increased, and electronic components have been used at higher temperatures. Thus, there is an increasing need to cool electronic components.
As an example of means for cooling electronic components, PTL 1 proposes a copper or aluminum channel member having a spiral channel and built into a power semiconductor device that reaches high temperature.